


О ёкаях и мотоциклах

by Ji_chan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Motorcycles, Youkai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan/pseuds/Ji_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кого только не встретишь ночью на пустой трассе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О ёкаях и мотоциклах

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи © Фуджимаки Тадатоши
> 
> Написано на Куроко мини-ОТПВ 2014 и для котика Кайта ♥

Ночная трасса всё-таки была лучшим, что Юкио нашел в Осаке. Светящийся круглые сутки Токио был наполнен светофорами и камерами с датчиками скорости, а дороги — запружены велосипедистами и пешеходами даже в середине ночи. Осака хоть и была центром префектуры и одной из самых населенных областей страны, но ночью за чертой города вполне можно было найти пустую трассу без контроля, и пока ты не причиняешь проблем, то даже с полицией можно договориться.

Спидометр показывал 94 километра в час, шум ветра за шлемом заглушался ревом двигателя, а пейзаж пролетал мимо так быстро, что рассмотреть что-то отдельное было почти невозможно. Хотя Юкио и не смотрел по сторонам — трасса была пока еще плохо им изучена, и приходилось полностью сосредотачиваться на том, что впереди.

Только это, наверное, и спасло его, когда в пятидесяти метрах перед ним на дорогу выбежала женщина: Юкио успел резко вывернуть руль вправо и затормозить.

Ударом об асфальт выбило воздух из лёгких, а его Сузуки еще пару метров протащило боком, прежде чем он упал. Кровь стучала в ушах от удара и шока, и Юкио прислушался к телу — падение пришлось на правую сторону, болело плечо и бедро, хорошо если только ушиб. Но, кажется, ничего не сломано. Повезло. Он перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на дорогу.

Женщины не было.

Тело прошибло холодным потом. Юкио не был особенно суеверным, но мало кто из байкеров вообще не верил в мистику. Тем более это Осака, почти центр японского спиритизма. Юкио сел, стараясь не двигаться слишком резко, и огляделся.

— Помощь нужна? — прозвучало слева, и Юкио чуть не свернул шею, резко обернувшись. Плечо прострелило болью. Человек засмеялся. А человек ли?

Подошедший незаметно парень для японца был высоким, повыше Юкио, пожалуй, и был одет в длинный черный плащ и обтягивающие брюки. Юкио бы, наверное, и не разглядел его посреди ночи, если бы не всё ещё горящая фара упавшего мотоцикла. Такие персонажи есть практически в каждом мистическом экшне — герои, которые обязательно оказываются какими-нибудь полукровками с вампирской или демонической кровью. Или главными злодеями.

Он щурился на свет, разглядывая Юкио, и с улыбкой протягивал руку.

— Не ёкай я, не бойся, — он наклонился ближе. Кансайский говор придавал незнакомцу еще больше сходства с чем-то потусторонним, и Юкио отогнал наваждение, напомнив себе, что находится в Осаке, естественно, тут говорят на кансайском. Он ухватился здоровой рукой за протянутую ладонь и позволил парню поднять себя.

— Тебя как зовут? — спросил тот, и сразу же представился сам: — Я Шоичи. Имаёши Шоичи.

Юкио снял шлем, отряхнулся и для пробы перенес вес на правую ногу. Было больно, но вполне терпимо, и он выдохнул с облегчением.

— Касамацу Юкио.

— Прости за байк, Касамацу-кун. Я знаю один хороший сервис, там быстро починят.

—Я сам могу, я механик. — Юкио наклонился над перевернутым Сузуки и аккуратно его осмотрел: поврежден бак, масло вытекает, разбита одна фара и, кажется, придется менять цепь. Ну и диски, конечно. И обновлять краску. Он вздохнул и тихо выругался: деньги придется копить несколько месяцев. Хотя если повезет с хорошими клиентами, то, может, и меньше.

— Тогда я оплачу запчасти, идёт? Моя вина, всё-таки, — новый знакомый прервал нерадостные мысли.

— Ты-то здесь при чем? — Юкио обернулся. — Мне просто показалось, что на дороге была женщина. Ночами такое бывает, сам виноват. Наверное, не выспался.

— А там была женщина. — Имаёши повернул голову и посмотрел точно туда, где Юкио видел женщину. — Ну, почти женщина. Ты, наверное, видел женщину. А вообще это лисица была. Кицуне. Проскочила мимо меня на дорогу. Так что я виноват, что не схватил её раньше. Она не в себе была, кинулась под колёса.

Это многое объясняло, и Юкио даже удивился совсем немного. Пожав плечами, он отвернулся к байку и начал осторожно его поднимать. Кажется, рука тоже почти в порядке — по крайней мере, выть от боли не хотелось. Имаёши обошел его с другой стороны и ухватился за седло, помогая.

— Ты не удивлён. — Он всё так же улыбался. — Или ты думаешь, что я сумасшедший, или у тебя сотрясение и шок.

— Я байкер. Большинство из нас верят в потустороннее. — Юкио посмотрел на Имаёши, как на ребёнка, а затем выразительным взглядом окинул его одежду. — А ты одеваешься как охотник на демонов из типичного американского блокбастера. У тебя и катана, наверное, есть, Блейд. Или ты Ван Хельсинг?

Имаёши хрипловато засмеялся, отводя челку с глаз.

— Ты интересный. Обычно люди либо пугаются, либо впадают в благоговение. Не боишься?

Юкио подумал, что сложно по-настоящему бояться человека, одетого так, будто собрался на косплей-кон, но не стал озвучивать.

— Духи не будут тебя беспокоить, пока ты не беспокоишь их. Эта встреча и то была случайной. На меня раньше никогда не нападали демоны, так что причин их бояться у меня нет.

"К тому же, у меня здесь проблема посерьезнее", — додумал он про себя, подсчитывая, во сколько обойдется вызов эвакуатора ночью в горы. Не говоря уже о вероятности приезда вместе с ними полиции, которая при таком раскладе может запретить ему гонять здесь.

Имаёши наблюдал за ним с каким-то таким интересом, что Юкио даже немного поежился.

— Что? — Он посмотрел на Имаёши в упор. — Ты можешь достать запчасти прямо здесь из воздуха?

— Нет, конечно. — Имаёши снова засмеялся. — Я же не Магнус Бейн. Но я могу подбросить тебя и твоего красавца до дома. Если хочешь. Эвакуатор обойдется тебе недешево, да и настучать могут, наверное.

Юкио вздрогнул и покосился на Имаёши. Нет, вряд ли он способен читать мысли, сам же сказал, что не ёкай. Что именно заставляло Юкио верить его словам, он решил не задумываться.

— Кто такой Магнус Бейн?

— О, так ты не все фильмы с вампирами смотришь? — Имаёши ответил вопросом на вопрос, и Юкио пожал плечами вместо ответа: на самом деле он вообще не так уж много смотрел мистики, и всегда — только за компанию.

— Если под словом "подбросить" ты не имеешь в виду в прямом смысле или на какой-нибудь крылатой твари, то я был бы тебе признателен. — Он решил не заострять внимание на ненужных вопросах. К тому же, у него начинала побаливать спина — наверное, эффект от выброса адреналина после аварии заканчивался. Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось смыть с себя пот и грязь и упасть в постель.

— Гарри Поттером я тоже не подрабатываю. — Имаёши достал и подбросил в ладони ключи от машины. — Сейчас подъеду.

За две минуты, что его не было, Юкио успел слить остатки бензина подальше от дороги и обнаружить, что форменная куртка порвалась на локте. День заканчивался как-то не очень радужно, с какой стороны ни взгляни.

Машина у Имаёши оказалась такая же пижонская, как и одежда, Юкио даже немного развеселился, глядя на небольшую, черную с языками красного пламени, Тойоту. Прицеп за ней выглядел совершенно неуместным и, кажется, был больше самой машины. Юкио не удержался от смеха.

— Ты что, везде ездишь с прицепом? Люди, наверное, косятся — малютка седан с огромным гробом сзади.

— Зря смеешься, тебе просто повезло, что я планировал поймать эту лисицу, а пришлось убить, иначе свободной клетки бы не было. — Имаёши захлопнул дверь машины и пошел к прицепу. Он снял плащ, оставшись в серой рубашке с коротким рукавом, и теперь в свете уже понемногу выходящего из-за горизонта солнца Юкио видел тренированное тело и плавные, уверенные движения: Имаёши явно не впервой были подобные манипуляции с этой машиной.

"Интересно, насколько можно разогнать такую?" — некстати промелькнуло в голове.

— Она на водородном двигателе? — Юкио подошел к машине поближе, рассматривая. Он видел похожую в мастерской, где подрабатывал: новая модель, работающая без бензина.

— Грязными руками не трогать. — Имаёши выглянул из-за прицепа, хмуро глядя. — Она этого не любит.

Юкио только хмыкнул — после всего увиденного выпендрежа это было не самым странным.

***

В какой момент просыпаться в различных отелях рядом с Имаёши стало привычным, Юкио так и не понял. Кажется, в первый раз они просто пошли выпить за успешный ремонт байка, запчасти к которому Имаёши и правда достал быстро и почти даром — Юкио всё же отказался от полной оплаты, было достаточно и того, что его подвезли прямо до ворот мастерской, а потом отвезли домой. Из-за всей этой суматохи они обменялись номерами телефонов, и пару недель спустя, когда Юкио уже и думать забыл об этой "случайности", Имаёши позвонил снова, предложил посидеть в баре. Юкио согласился.

С девушками в Осаке было гораздо сложнее, чем в родной Канагаве, тут был совсем другой менталитет, почти как другая страна. Да и последнее расставание, послужившее окончательным доводом для переезда, тоже сыграло свою роль — связываться с ними не хотелось, и Юкио мысленно благодарил богов за свою бисексуальность.

А Имаёши оказался интересным собеседником, он подробно рассказывал об охоте и демонах, и мог по несколько часов внимательно слушать трёп Юкио о мотоциклах и даже вставлять дельные замечания. Пару раз Юкио побывал на уличных гонках, в которых Имаёши мистическим — иначе не скажешь — образом постоянно выигрывал, несмотря на не самую мощную машину.

Наверное, можно было сказать, что они встречаются?

Юкио стоял у своего ящика и вертел в руках два выигранных билета на какую-то новую апокалиптическую драму. Почему бы и нет? Бесплатные билеты в кино выпадали ему впервые, тем более два. Было бы странно приглашать в кино семидесятилетнего Хизаши-сана, хозяина мастерской, а больше близких знакомых у него тут пока не было.

Юкио вытащил телефон из кармана комбинезона и вышел из гаража, жмурясь на яркое летнее солнце. Скоро сентябрь, начнется подготовка к гонке, времени ни на что не останется, так почему бы не попробовать? Заодно выяснит, что же всё-таки происходит между ними и происходит ли вообще хоть что-то. Да и самое худшее, что может сделать Имаёши — это отказаться.

"Извини, Юки-чан, я не смогу", — голос Имаёши в трубке звучал так, будто тот немного выпил, что вполне возможно — Имаёши, в отличие от Юкио, прожил в Осаке всю жизнь и наверняка обзавелся компанией друзей, в частности, среди охотников на ёкаев.

"Мне нужно отвезти Рейко-чан на осмотр, как раз завтра, и я пробуду с ней весь день — она ужасно не любит оставаться одна, понимаешь. Скандалит. Давай, может, в другой раз?"

"Рейко-чан всё еще остаётся самой важной женщиной в жизни Шоичи, ахха-ха-ха!" — проорали откуда-то со стороны Имаёши.

"Шо-чан, какой ты верный!"

"Эй-эй, заткнитесь, за вами ни черта не слышно!" — Имаёши прикрикнул на хохочущих друзей и, наверное, отошел, потому что смех стал тише.

"Так что прости, ладно? Как-нибудь потом"

"Потом билеты закончатся. Ладно, я найду с кем сходить. Пока", — Юкио отключился, как только почувствовал желание спросить, что за Рейко-чан. Громко и с наездом. Плохая идея, определенно плохая идея.

Лицо горело, и виной тому явно было не солнце.

*

Его команда приехала из Канагавы в первые дни сентября, и времени думать о том, что Имаёши несколько раз звонил и прислал с десяток сообщений с приглашением выпить, совсем не осталось. Тренировки, работа, подгонка байка под трассу, сон, еда, опять тренировки. Через три недели гонка, и нужно будет не забыть сменить покрышки, чтобы не потерять контроль. На байке Мориямы — починить тормозные диски и перекрасить обратно в командные цвета — он опять пошел на поводу очередной потенциальной девушки и покрасил машину в оранжево-зеленый. "Сине-белый — это так скучно и обыденно!" — передразнивал её Кисе в трубку телефона, рассказывая новости кому-то в Токио. Он снова наездил столько, что цепь трансмиссии износилась; куда он столько таскается на этом несчастном байке? Единственным, кому ничего не нужно было менять, оказался Накамура. Юкио с облегчением брался за каждое новое задание, игнорируя опять дребезжащий в кармане телефон и отгоняя мысли о том, что ведет себя как девчонка.

*

— Эй, четвертый!

Юкио дёрнулся, злобно зыркнув на окрикнувшего — зачем напоминать ему о позорном проигрыше в полсекунды? — и даже не удивился. Еще перед стартом ему показалось, что на краю стоянки мелькнул знакомый рисунок. Даже удивительно, что он забыл об этом, когда вышел на трек.

Имаёши для разнообразия был одет как нормальный человек — в клетчатую рубашку и серые джинсы. И сменил обычные очки на затемнённые. Юкио подавил позорное желание сделать вид, что никого не видит, и пройти мимо. Зажав шлем локтем, он подошел ближе. Солнце жарило вовсю, но уже чувствовалась осень, и ветер был прохладным.

— Ты не отвечал на звонки и сообщения, — Имаёши опирался на капот машины и совсем не выглядел обиженным или рассерженным, скорее даже забавлялся. Знал, наверное, в чем причина. Юкио попытался взять себя в руки и успокоиться. Свежее разочарование от гонки мешало этому, и он повел плечом, будто сбрасывая всё лишнее.

— Скучал, что ли?

— А не должен был? — Имаёши хмыкнул и поправил одну из тонких ниток браслетов на левой руке. Юкио как-то пересчитывал их все: двадцать шесть штук, по числу прожитых лет.

— Не знаю, от кино ты же отказался. — Юкио пожал плечами, надеясь, что голосом не выдал ничего лишнего. Собственно, он надеялся, что лишнего уже ничего и не осталось — прожил же он как-то эти полтора месяца. — Как там Рейко-чан? Здорова?

— Как никогда. — Улыбка Имаёши растянулась еще шире. — Очень хотела тебя видеть. Наверное, тоже соскучилась. — Он сделал небольшую паузу, прежде чем продолжить, видимо, давая Юкио время задать вопрос. Юкио только приподнял бровь, ожидая продолжения.

— Помню, ты рассказывал о своей бывшей. Кажется, она бросила тебя из-за того, что приревновала к мотоциклу. — Юкио удивлённо уставился на Имаёши, который начал излучать ехидство будто всем телом. — Поздравляю тебя, Касамацу Юкио-кун, ты скатился до уровня студентки с айфоном.

И он легонько постучал пальцем по капоту машины, указывая на бампер. Юкио присмотрелся — слева над номерами витиевато были выведены два иероглифа.

*

— Ну надо же, а я всё думал, как у тебя выходит выжимать из обычной Тойоты такую скорость и маневренность. — Юкио обошел машину еще раз, теперь рассматривая во всех деталях. — Загнал демона под капот. Это многое объясняет.

"Особенно победы на заездах и категорический отказ позволять кому-то еще садиться за руль", — он хмыкнул, проведя рукой по тёплой крыше: солнце уже клонилось к вечеру, и жара спала. Они остановились недалеко от въезда в город, Имаёши достал из багажника две банки пива и махнул, чтобы Юкио садился рядом с ним на капоте.

— Хочешь, могу в твой байк тоже подселить кого-нибудь, — Имаёши откинулся назад, опираясь на одну руку. — Правда, не гарантирую, что вы сразу подружитесь.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны, но нет. — Юкио фыркнул, делая глоток. — Я предпочитаю сам управлять машиной, а не чтобы машина управляла мной.

— Рейко-чан отлично со всем справляется.

— Когда у неё есть настроение и она не решает поскандалить.

Это было как-то до ужаса нелепо — представлять себе машину, которая способна "поскандалить". В чем это вообще выражается? Станет и стоит без движения? Или наоборот — рвёт вперёд, оставляя за собой шлейф из аварий?

— Она не так часто показывает нрав, если знает, что ты помнишь о его наличии. Зато мне можно пить за рулём. И спать. И много чего еще делать.

Нагретые о капот пальцы скользнули под футболку Юкио и огладили бок, заставив поморщиться от лёгкой щекотки.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Ты мне должен за полтора месяца игнора и ревность к машине. — Нос Имаёши внезапно оказался у шеи, и тёплое дыхание пощекотало кожу. Имаёши отставил пустую банку и притянул Юкио к себе обеими руками.

— Ты мог и объяснить. В жизни не поверю, что сразу не догадался. — Юкио расслабленно откинулся на чужую грудь — смысл был дергаться, если ему тоже нужна была эта разрядка?

— Так было бы неинтересно, мне хотелось, чтобы ты сам спросил. — Холодные пальцы — наверное, в этой руке было пиво — скользнули по животу, и Юкио вдохнул глубже — это было особенное место, после травмы в детстве у него на животе остался шрам, кожа на котором была гораздо чувствительнее, и Имаёши знал об этом.

— Ну и сам дурак. Раз так было интереснее, то не жалуйся теперь.

— И то верно. — Имаёши засмеялся. — Но в одном мои друзья были правы. Я действительно верный.

Неуловимое движение — и банка с пивом вылетела из руки Юкио, разбрызгав остатки по траве, а сам Юкио оказался распластан на неровном капоте машины-демона.

— А как же Рейко-чан? — Юкио стянул с Имаёши очки и пошевелил коленом, проводя по чужому бедру.

— Она не против. Ты ей тоже нравишься. — Имаёши улыбнулся и поддел пальцем пуговицу на джинсах.


End file.
